


Night Shadows

by AkaUsa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Introspection, Love/Hate, Resentment, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Dark thoughts cloud Anthy's mind, preventing her from falling asleep. When Utena notices it, things run out of control.





	Night Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I saw a tentacle prompt for Anthy/Utena and it gave me an idea that wouldn't left me, despite having much trouble managing to write it.

The moon shined high and no stars could be seen in the night sky.

Utena knew everything now and yet she kept acting like nothing wrong happened. Kept pretending she was as innocent as the first day they met at school. Anthy shouldn't have been surprised, it had always been like this after all. She shouldn't have been angry.

Everything was going exactly as intended and soon they would part. She could only wait and endure despite the restleness growing inside her. The swords sung and twisted, telling her not to hope too much. It had to work this time, after all those efforts spent polishing Utena's soul sword. Still, it was possible that even that wouldn't be enough or that even if the power of Dios finally came back to Akio, nothing would change. She didn't know what scared her the most but the only thing she could do was try, wasn't it?

This evening, miss Utena did not make any promises of friendship nor vows to listen to any of her worries. Anthy resented her a little for that, despite fully knowing she wouldn't dare asking the many questions at the tip of her tongue anyway. Like every other night before this one.

"Do you hate me? I do hate you, you know." What would Utena answer to that?

Of course, the Rose Bride was not there to give her opinion, so she stayed silent.

She couldn't sleep either, however much she wished for her mind to rest instead of worrying and doubting. The harsh, straight shadows of the furnitures around the room kept her awake. Anthy blinked, twirled her fingers and suddendly, the shapes coiled and wrapped, becoming alive. She was a witch after all, she could do that much. Now they curled and danced in the air, happy free little snakes, looking much more soothing than the ugly black lines on the floor did a minute before.

"Himemiya?"

Taken by her game, she hadn't noticed Utena waking up. Her shadow pets took advantage of her surprise to roam around the bed and poke playfully at Utena, to see what she was made of. She poked them right back, as if they were no more unfamiliar to her than Chu-Chu, and laughed at them as they shyly retreated, before slowly coming back to tease her more.

"What a weird dream," she said and Anthy frowned slightly at how easily she always dismissed what did not fit with her perspective.

"How would you know it is a dream?"

Utena gave her that innocent gaze that Anthy sometimes hated –but also loved somewhat– before answering.

"Well, what else could it be?"

A nightmare, she considered and at that thought one shadow curled swiftly around Utena's arm. When Utena tried to pull it away in response, her hand just swept through it and it clung a bit more to her. Despite the initial surprise, she didn't quite panick yet.

"If this is a dream, wondered Anthy, then would you like to wake-up?"

"That's fine, it's not like anything dangerous is really happening."

But as she spoke more shadows danced around herself, following the lines of her legs. One skimmed her ankle before slipping under the cloth of her pajama. Utena let out a gasp that felt more like a high-pitched giggle. It was not something Anthy was used to hear from her.

"Sorry, it tickled me," Utena tried to explain while looking away in embarrassment.

The shadows were restless now and Anthy's little dark shriveled heart felt like it was beating too strongly in her pierced chest. She tried not to think of those curled shape crawling all over Utena's skin but that made it happen anyway. The most depraved pictures imaginable were sparkling, burning iron inside her mind.

Even in the dark, she could see the curiosity on Utena's face as the shadows grew bigger and spiraled around her limbs like tentacles feeling up their prey. Anthy didn't want them to hurt her, not really, thus they didn't. She wished them soft, nimble but sweet and so they were only a tad boisterous when they rubbed against Utena's body. The lack of proper response from her worried Anthy, she simply gasped softly with each touch, even moaned slightly as another shadow slipped under her clothes.

"Miss Utena, is this really what you want?"

The words felt like a faux-pas, she shouldn't have asked that kind of question, shouldn't have revealed so much in the first place, should have just gone back to sleep. But maybe it wasn't too late for that, Utena only had to stop it all.

"It's alright. It's only a dream, after all. Right?"

What was it supposed to be, an affirmation or a question? The Rose Bride froze, unable to tell and act. But inside her head, the witch cackled, ooh what a bad, bad person you are, miss Utena. Her hands shivered with a greedy need that was impossible to name.

The one in the coffin may have said something too but she always whispered so low that nobody would hear her anyway. Akio couldn't complain, he had already taken what he wanted. Surely he wouldn't care whether their parody of a prince ended up a little more or less sullied.

Resentment and pain mixed inside her into twisted pleasure at the sight of Utena laying on her side of the bed, slowly losing her head, body arching for the shadows to better wrap around herself. Anthy simply watched, she wasn't allowed to act, but her little monsters did the work just fine. They caressed her body, teasing every sensitive part to further push her over the edge. Though she did not feel the warmth and softness of Utena's skin herself, she knew precisely where they touched, how they coiled around her breasts and gathered between her legs. How one little tentacle gently rubed its tip against her, soft like a tongue, going a bit more deeply each time. Thinking about it made them stronger and even more eager to please.

Utena had to put both hands over her mouth to muffle her gasps now. Maybe she wanted to hide the embarrassment she made of herself in front of her friend or maybe she was afraid Akio would hear them. What a sight that would have been.

"Are you sure you'd rather not wake up?"

Even now, Anthy was still cautious, still wary of going too far and making a mistake, dooming all her past work to another failure. But in response, Utena only called her name with a soft whisper of euphoria. It pierced her stomach with a strength equal to those swords of hate, a pain sharp and deep but one she almost wanted to curl up with, embracing the feeling so it wouldn't leave her.

She watched her extend her arms towards her, still calling. Utena wanted her to come, to feel her touch. The Rose Bride should have obeyed that order and fulfilled her duty, yet Anthy suddendly felt as if she was completly unable to move anymore, struck by the weight of what she had awakened. When a brisk smile twitched on Utena's lips with a new moan of pleasure, she couldn't bear to meet her eyes anymore either. It was too much, this innocent joy lighting her face as if she was not being corrupted, tainted by those playful monsters of shadows Anthy had created, those nightmare-like tentacles.

Wanting to quickly end it, she made her pets hasten the pace of their torturous caress, keeping Utena down so her face couldn't be seen anymore, hidden behind her hair, beautiful and messed-up by sin. Rocking her hips as well as she could against the coils holding her back to better get herself off, Utena opened her mouth to speak again. Only panting came out though, each time she tried to speak she would get interrupted by new jolts of pleasure and Anthy could only guess a few words, of which most seemed to be her name called once more.

At last a long shudder slowly went through Utena's whole body, her limbs stretching to take it all in, fingers and toes digging into the sheets. For a moment she seemed almost struck by thunder, the perfect picture of a damned woman, stripped of all her nobility. Haunting and yet somehow magnificient, Anthy couldn't help thinking despite knowing it was wrong. Then Utena collapsed on the blankets, still and quiet.

Silence numbed her ears for a few seconds before Anthy heard the soft sleeping breath of Utena that she had grown so used to after many nights. She carefully brushed her hair away from her face, watching it for a moment as Utena slightly drooled on her pillow. In the room, the angular shadows returned to their initial spots and Anthy went back to sleep.

The following morning was a gray day, heavy clouds covering the sky as far as the eye could see. Utena yawned loudly as she spread her arms out. She got up the next second and continued her morning exercice by stretching her legs, bending one knee and pushing her weight on it, then the other. The usual stance of her awkward teenager self, not knowing what to do with herself nor sure of how to say what she was thinking of right now.

"I made some really weird dream, last night."

Anthy was still looking outside. She didn't move, keeping herself composed.

"Oh, is that so miss Utena?"

"Well, actually I don't exactly remember what it was about but it was definitely weird!"

Utena pouted, her eyebrows frowning while she visibly tried to recall the events from the past evening. At this news, Anthy briefly closed her eyes to chase away the unnecessary feelings of disappointment and relief.

"I think I got attacked by an octopus at some point, though."

"That sounds like a weird dream, indeed," Anthy commented with a forced little laugh.

And so that was how it would be.

 


End file.
